


Refined love

by BitterInsanity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, Drugged Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterInsanity/pseuds/BitterInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24th December. Christmas eve. Eridan needs his drugs, and after picking them up from a rather mysterious friend, he decides being alone isn't his thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. First of all, this is the first time ever posting something elsewhere than my Tumblr, and my writing skills/also vocabulary are not as well-developed as I'd like to think they are. So please excuse any grammar mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense.  
> Enjoy!

'Christmas again huh?' he speaks softly to himself. His glance runs to his right side, where a fallen bottle of Jack Daniel's was laying next to the couch. He takes it aggresively and pours a good amount into an old cup. Before bringing it to his mouth, he remembers about an appointment with someone. He needed to get his drugs. Without a doubt.  
He quickly stands up and takes a few steps before his chair, where a pair of skinny stripped pants were hanging off the armrest. He pulls them on and throws a black leather jacket on, zipping it halfway. He turns to a mirror on his wall and investigates carefully his purple eyes. He never knew why he had such odd nuance.  
Swiftly, he soon reaches the door knob and turns it, stepping outside his apartment. He locks the door shut and pushes his hands into his jacket pockets, safely depositing the keys. The hall he looks ahead of is clearly old and ...dirty. Various snacks bags have been thrown on the floor, but right now he doesn't mind them as much as usual. He takes a short turn to the left and starts climbing down the stairs. The cold starts travelling trough his hair and the wind hits him like an explosion when exiting the building. What did he expect, he asks himself, on the day of 24th December. He only thought about the warmness of the summer.  
In the other side of the city, one individual, also steps outside the building he possibly lives in. Disoriented, he looks around him and starts walking towards the center of the town, taking his friends' advice - going to a party, but first comes bussiness. He took the first clothes he could have grabbed, his wallet, a small package and his PDA. He just decided it would be wise to go out. Christmas was never a good time for him to be alone. His depression could have kicked in, and he had no intention of allowing that. No. Eridan fucking Ampora will not allow that.  
As he was walking, he brought his wrist closer to his sight: it was almost 7 pm. He suddenly stops and looks around. He eventually notices a fast-walking figure down the street and taps his foot on the floor in expectation. After a few seconds, he figured it would be him. Long, slender body. Dark hair--  
'' Brought you the thtuff.'' he says lowly when he finally reaches the boy in the leather jacket. He shrugs with coldness and takes the package wrapped in maroon paper and pushes it deep into a pocket inside the blazer.  
'' Thanks Sol. How about we use it together?'' he said jokingly.  
'' Look, ED. I'm going to a party. I have no time to waste.''  
He waited a few more seconds. ''If you want to hang with me you'd better come, or we're not gonna meet again soon.'' he continues in a fast manner, speaking quickly, losing the other boy after the first few words. He did not even rise his glance, not even waiting for a reply. The purple-eyed boy finally replies after a few long seconds of waiting.  
'' Where?''

\---  
''AHAHAHA--- he coughs --- hahahaHAHAHA'' ...  
They both entered Eridan's apartment and it was only clear what was going to happen. The taller one quickly pinned the other to the wall, kissing him eagerly, biting his neck more and more violently.  
He started struggling, but still grinning. He shakes his head and lets his thick glasses fall off, returning the kiss, also intruding the other's lips with his tongue, without any hesistation. Eridan imagined it would be the LSD he took at the party, but his eyes seemed to be just as unusual as his: one was brown and one was a light blue. Of course, that only could have turned him on more in the state he were at the moment. The gemini's hands ran across the other's back, escaping his mouth a moan; he then directed the other hands into his backpockets, continuing the beathy kiss.  
\---  
As the strange-eyed boy was looking away, probably flirting with some of the other usual chicks at the party, the other one took his drink and 'accidentally' dropped some powder into it. He gently put the drink back into its place and watched the victim take the beverage and drinking it down.  
\---  
Sollux's touch became more and more soft. His hands were touching the other's side gently, without pinching; without scratching. Eridan was needy as always. He was still lingering for a touch. The taller man pushed away from the chest which was holding him close. He stepped away slowly, taking a sit on the couch, glancing at the boy staring back, inviting him. The aquarius managed to reach and grab onto the shoulder of the gemini. But before he knew it, he was already locked in another deep kiss, each second passing, more heat waves electrifying them both.  
The gemini eventually got sick of waiting. He knew he wanted more. He wanted everything he could have. His arms released Eridan, one of his hands slowly slipping into the skinny jeans of his partner. He gently ran his finger over his manhood, rubbing over the soft fabric. Before realizing, the one in his arms was already wimpering.  
\---  
A slight headache. He's in his own room, but he seems disoriented. He can recall no memories from the last night, therefore he gives up and eventually leaves the couch. A few feet away from the place he'd slept the last night he feels his knees weaken and grips onto the edge of the wall, bringing his other hand to his temple.  
''Not pretty...'' he murmurs as he approaches further the kitches. He pushes down the knob and turns it, opening to find a mug of warm coffee waiting for him. With a slight cinammon note. Next to it was a crumpled paper. With great interest Eridan picked it up and read it.  
''Merry Christmas, ED. I had nothing else, so I made one of those fancy coffees for you. Happy holidays dude.''


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first detailed smut ever, please be gentle. Also drug effects might differ, this was written in the absence of an internet connection, thus only my own knowledge was used.

Several months passed. Eridan continued to meet Sollux in various places of the city. It was already summer and it seemed like both of them forgot what happened that one Christmas night. Parties and people came and gone, and our Aquarius couldn’t quite find his place. Home wasn’t as welcoming and warm – it was cold and hostile. He gave up going to any coffee shop except very rarely; he began buying his own coffee supplies which were surprisingly cheaper. Hazelnut topping, coffee beans, milk, you name it, he had them all.  
His favorite remained the plain old cinnamon coffee which he always would prepare on sunny days and after happy events.  
Yet, today was not that day. With a bad mood he took once again his keys and went out to spend time in Starbucks. And buy some coke. He slapped on his wrist his old watch, combed his hair once and grabbed the phone and keys. One step, two steps... he reached the door, opened it and closed it behind him. Standing in front of his door he checked whether his money was in the pockets or not – they weren’t. With a deep, long sigh he returned into the house and started searching all his clothes for the money, leaving the door open. Soon enough he found what he looked for – a roll of cash he hid under freshly washed clothes. He sighed in relief and as he stepped outside, a man crossed his path.  
„Yo Ampora.”  
The purple-eyed man stood in awe for a second.  
„Hi Sol.” His cheeks turned rosier and his forehead paler.  
„Hey man... he came closer to the other. I have thome really cheap coke and wondered if you want any.”  
Sollux seemed like he had forgotten what happened that Christmas. That made Eridan cool down for the time being.  
„Sure. Wwant to use it together?” he asked mockingly, thinking he got the cold shoulder.  
The Gemini didn’t sketch any emotion but pondered what he could do. His mind raced back and forth to the last winter as well.  
„Thure.”  
Eridan stood in awe as he didn’t expect Sollux to agree. Sollux felt no different about his own reply. Eridan watched the other man stand and do nothing. „Now, what?” He asked nonchalantly.  
Sollux turned his glance. He had no idea what he was waiting for. He already had the coke and some extra cash, just in-case. Eridan politely took a step backwards, leaving enough space for Sollux to pass through in his humble apartment. „No time to feel embarrassed anyway.” He told himself after remembering the mess inside. It was true after all. The Gemini stepped inside, odd enough, shyly and slowly into the small apartment, having the door behind him closed and locked.  
„Coffee?” Eridan asked with a slight smile on his face. It’s been some time since they had some time to spend together and even if they met for an exchange, his day brightened. Without thinking, he already had put coffee to ground, enough for about three medium coffees. His hands swiftly moved over the coffee shelf, leaving Sollux actually quite impressed by his coffee-making skills.  
Taking out the ground coffee and putting it into a espresso machine, he spoke: „How much sugar?” Having no reply he compelled to asking something else. ”And how much do you sell that thing for?”  
The guest stared blankly through and didn’t reply. Instinctively he pulled several baggies from within his jacket and placed them on the table. By the time the baggies were laid on the coffee table, Eridan was bringing the two coffees, one of them which had ground cinnamon added over the milk, while the other one was a simple black coffee with one sugar teaspoon. He laid them carefully in front of the dealer, who was looking left and right for something.  
„What do you need?”  
„A mirror, if you don’t mind.” Sollux said in a sarcastic manner.  
The Aquarius forgot completely about that aspect and reached for a small beauty mirror he kept on his laptop desk and placed it next to the coffee. The sound of rolling made Eridan pay attention more to the Gemini’s hands, which rolled a 5 dollar bill. Leaving the bill aside, he poured some of the baggies’ content on the mirror and aligned the coke in several rows. He picked up again the bill and snorted a full line of the coke. He raised his hand and pinched his nose. The snorting made his nose itch and slid his finger under the nostril to clean up remaining coke. He passed the bill to Eridan and he needed no invitation – he had to take that drug; he snorted it almost immediately.  
Eridan sat on the couch next to Sollux waiting for the coke to kick in, but nothing was really happening. Then he saw Sollux’s eyebrows relax just ever so slightly.  
The next few seconds passed by like a lightning – Sollux grabbed Eridan’s shoulders, brought him closer and locked him in for a deep and passionate kiss. It was a kiss that could easy be compared to water for a sand desert survivor – he seemed to need that kiss in order to keep on living. For Eridan too, though. The Gemini held his hands on the shoulders he grabbed onto while the other one wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling closer.  
In a moment of pure silence they both closed their eyes and continued the kiss, their arms intertwining, gripping onto one other’s clothing and their lips fighting against each other. Eridan felt his heart beating right out of his chest and adrenaline pumping through his veins as their act of love carried on. He still believed it was a dream, expecting to wake up any second now, but he decided not to think about it and enjoy the experience he was craving for so many months now.  
Sollux felt the coke kicking in, now faster than usual and he held tighter to his lover, feeling as if he were about to take off into the sky. Note to self – never mix adrenaline with coke.  
It took little to no time for Eridan to feel the kick himself. The drug felt like it amplified all of his senses. His lover’s touches were turning him on and on and in a split of a second he climbed on top of the Gemini, having him now lay horizontally on the couch, already feeling the erection underneath him poke at his sack.  
Sollux didn’t expect the move, and the breaking of the kiss made him slightly angry, but then Eridan’s lips were reaching out for his once again. He gripped hard at the shirt the Aquarius wore and threatened to rip it off, but firm hands slid the fabric over the skin and threw it on the floor. Sollux felt a hand caressing his head more dearly than wildly, and his kiss softened, his hands searching his lover’s back. Powerful arms held Eridan closer just to have him kissed on the neck passionately, caringly.  
Eridan couldn’t fight back and let himself bent over Sollux. He started kissing the top of his head in return, having nowhere else to put his lips to use. Yet. He started moving along Sollux’s slender body down to his crotch, holding and massaging softly his sides while hovering downwards.  
Out of instinct, Sollux reached out to undo his belt and unzip his pants, but Eridan was way ahead of him, already fondling the rock hard erection which had grown under his caress. He couldn’t bring himself to look Sollux in the eyes, yet he took the phallus and slid a finger over the tip of the penis, already dripping precum. The man shivered at the feel and gasped shortly after, stretching his fingers in expectation.  
He felt sudden warmness covering his penis, and as he looked down he saw Eridan’s dense black hair blocking his view, but the last thing he wanted to do was protest. It felt good, Sollux told himself.  
“Aa—nngh…”  
Sollux was now holding tightly onto the couch, fighting back the desire to moan, resuming only to panting and gasping.  
Eridan knew he was doing good, feeling his lover squirm under his touch when he stimulated certain points; and he insisted on them. He let himself grin and let the phallus slip deeper into his throat, almost choking himself, but he didn’t stop - he went on and savored every moment he felt him shiver under his touch.  
Sollux felt he was about to come and took Eridan’s head in his palm and pulled him upwards, then started kissing him again. He realized his face was burning but he didn’t know if it were for the fantastic blowjob he’d received or for the drugs they’ve taken. Nonetheless, he felt ecstatic and beyond.  
While kissing, Eridan felt Sollux’s hand moving, but gave no importance to it, though then he felt it running up his tight and up his own erection. He held his breath for a second and his legs shivered. He wrapped his arms around the Gemini’s neck, while feeling the groping of his cock and sack all at once.  
Sollux started undoing the belt and then the pants, pulling them downwards, revealing a pair of white/purple boxers. With swift fingers, he took off these too, revealing Eridan’s hardness. His lips searched for Eridan’s while their hips came closer and his hand reached for the Aquarius’s penis which he slowly covered with his fingers caressing gently, the tip of his fingers touching the tip of the shaft, making his lover gasp for air. Eridan’s nails were now digging into the soft skin, but that only made Sollux smirk. It was sweet revenge for the teasing he’d received earlier, but he wasn’t finished.  
“Eridan?” he asked softly.  
After a deep breath, he replied: “Yes?”  
“Do you have…? “  
Eridan’s face looked troubled for a second, but after some thinking he realized he had condoms and lubricant in his drawer.  
“There.” He said while pointing to the drawer.  
Sollux slowly slid from the couch up on his feet, still not very steady. His vision was slightly blurry and his balance wasn’t great but he made his way to the furniture and, as expected, everything was stored in the underwear drawer. After retrieving the essentials, he turned around to a shock. Eridan was most likely very affected by the drug – he was jerking off, very angrily, on the couch. He knew that cocaine had some very nasty effects, and soon realized that maybe Eridan thought it was a dream.  
He stepped towards him and Eridan froze. Sollux went ahead and took his fragile lover into his arms and kissed his forehead, cheeks and then his lips. The Aquarius softened and watched Sollux with almost-tired looking eyes putting on the rubber and applying a massive amount of lube.  
Recovering from the strange episode he had, Eridan came to realize that it actually wasn’t a dream and Sollux was the real thing. Just the thought made him shiver with delight. He stretched out to the Gemini for a kiss, and their lips met once again, powerful arms pinning Eridan to the couch. Shortly after, Sollux moved to his neck, placing kisses and love bites on the tender skin. The Aquarius was visibly inpatient and his partner was happy to deliver – the kiss moved again on their lips, both of them sliding their tongue inside, fighting one another nervously.  
Sollux took Eridan’s legs and placed them on his shoulders when he saw his eyes glimmer with expectation. He placed his hand on his lover’s bum, one of his fingers entering his anus. Eridan’s face turned a deeper red while he placed his hands on the couch, gripping the margin. He squeezed hard the cough when he felt the third finger entering him. It hurt – not much, but it did, due to his abstinence.  
The Gemini then guided his erection into Eridan slowly but steadily. The large opening made his partner cringe for a moment and he bent over to kiss him once again, but he felt him grinding his teeth. He gently started caressing his Aquarius’s hair and face, kissing him thoroughly.  
The back and forth motion was smoother, but Sollux was becoming more inpatient himself, pounding into his lover.  
Eridan was finding himself breathing heavily and gasping for more air with each thrust into him. He loved the feeling of the shaft inside him, and slowly relaxed himself, throwing his arms around the Gemini’s neck and his legs around the waist.  
The drug was still affecting both of them, their pleasure being amplified by second. Their moaning became louder and their kisses harsher against each other. Sollux bit a little bit too hard onto Eridan’s lips, ripping the thin skin and a small blood line dripped down the Aquarius’s chin. He didn’t even notice the pain, ecstasy overtaking pain.  
“ Sol… I’m goin’ to… soon.” He managed saying between moaning and panting.  
Sollux wasn’t very far off either, feeling the pressure increasing alarmingly. He took Eridan’s erection, his hand moving up and down, faster and faster. Eridan closed his eyes shut and his teeth were grinding as he shot his cum on his stomach. The Gemeni came himself after a few more thrusts inside him. He slid himself out and almost collapsed next to his beloved Aquarius, which was still panting, his heart racing unbelievably fast.  
Mutually, their arms intertwined into a tender embrace as their force drained and feel asleep on the small couch, neither of them bothering into cleaning anything.  
Sollux, as usual, was the first one to wake up. He didn’t feel thoroughly rested.  
“Coffee…” he muttered, forgetting he was now in a coffee addict’s home. He saw what remained of last night: coke powder spread on the table, two untouched coffee mugs and clothes, possibly dirty, on the floor next to the couch. He took the coffee and placed the mugs in the microwave, adjusting the power to lower levels and then pressing start. The timer he set was for 7 minutes, enough for a shower. He kept silent while passing by Eridan, who was still sound asleep and reached the bathroom, closing the door. To his displeasure, what he found wasn’t a normal bathtub, but a shower cabin, large enough for about two skinny people. He sighed but entered the bathtub and ran the water.  
In the living room, the Aquarius was soon waking up to the sound of his microwave. He had a slight headache from not sleeping enough, but he was fine. The drug’s effect was long gone, but his hands were still a bit shaky. It was normal for him after a dose of coke. So he dismissed the thought.  
Coffee was his priority now. A Black eye sounded really good.  
Remembering that the microwave beeped, he turned to his kitchen to find last night’s coffee reheated. He blushed, suddenly recalling the happenings and his cheeks turned an even deeper red when he realized Sollux was still in his house.  
Eridan took the coffee and placed it on the small coffee table, forgetting about his Black eye coffee. He drizzled just a bit of coke in his cinnamon coffee, for extra strength to his beverage.  
Towel wrapped around himself, Sollux exited the bathroom and was surprised to see Eridan already up.  
“Good morning printheth.”  
Eridan rose from the couch and stepped towards Sollux, taking off the towel.  
“I needed this, Sol. Thank you.”  
The Gemini turned and grabbed his arm, then pulled him in for a kiss. A sober one for this instance. Eridan broke the kiss and headed for the shower.  
“You had your showwer, I didn’t.” he said while pointing to his stomach.  
Sollux didn’t bother hiding his grin and slapped Eridan’s juicy bum, while he disappeared in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
The Gemini reached for the microwave and found nothing – he didn’t think he’d hallucinate about heating some coffee. He sighed and turned around to find it on the coffee table. He threw himself on the couch and stretched his arm out for his underwear, next to the couch. After pulling them up and arranging the “contents” he laid flat on the couch, just to notice Eridan standing at the couch’s end.  
“Hi.”  
Eridan smiled gently and joined Sollux on the couch, placing his arms around his waist and kissing him once again.  
This was going to be a long day for both of them.


End file.
